Peanut butter of Jelly! Talkshow
by Striped-Pretzal
Summary: I kidnapped some of the Harvest Moon people and some others. I'm asking them a question. And, if anyone wants to know, I did name my duck after Grant. : I get agravated with some of these people. And isn't Spongebob Squarepants technically a movie!


Hiya Pal! Sorry, copying Buddy. Today there will be some special guests. Now! On with the show! Our first guest is...Chase!

Chase: Why am I here? I should be at the Brass Bar right now!

Me: Oh stop whining. I have to ask you some questions. On my talk show. _My_ talk show. Thank you, thank you. *bows*

Okay, is it Peanut butter of jelly?

Chase: Don't you mean peanut butter or jelly?

Me: No Chase.

Chase: Yes you do.

Me: No. Is it peanut butter of jelly?

Chase: okay. Jelly.

Me: Ew, gross. What kind of jelly?

Chase: The correct term for the flavor I prefer is 'Jam'.

Me: I said, What kind of JELLY?

Chase: Orange JAM.

Me: Your icky.

Chase: Yeah right. Can I leave?

Me: No. Security!

Chase: What are you doing?

Me: Tying you to the chair.

Chase: Why?

Me: So you can stay.

Chase: I'm going to get fired.

Me: sorry...not. :D

Chase: Your evil.

Me: I know I am. Next guest...my duck, Grant!

Grant: Quack. Quack. Quack.

Me: Now Grant, is it peanut butter of jelly.

Grant: Quack. Quack! Quack, quack, quack, quack!

Me: No! _It is not peanut butter or jelly_. If you agree with Chase so much, go live with him. Okay, is it peanut butter of jelly?

Grant: Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack.

Me: Stop agreeing with Chase! I did not say what kind of jam did you like. I said what kind of jelly do you like?

Grant: Quack!

Me: Okay. Strawberry jelly it is. Uck.

Grant: Quackers.

Me: You want a cracker? Here! *throws cracker*

Grant: Quack. Me: Your welcome. Now next guest...Luna!

Luna: Sydney! What are you doing to Chase? and your duck is eating off the floor. ew ew ew! Can't it be sanitary here?

And aren't you supposed to be on your farm?

Me: ...Uh no. And Grant likes those crackers so there! And are you sure you're not 10? You sure look short.

Luna: Okay. I'm out. Good—

Me: Security!

Luna: No! Don't tie me up with HIM! Ew! eW! The floor!

Me: *Laughs evil laugh*

Luna: it definitely is not funny.

Chase: Of course it isn't.

Me: Luna. Peanut butter of Jelly?

Luna: I think you mean—

Me: No! I mean peanut butter _of_ jelly. Now answer!

Luna: Neither.

Me: Your just as icky as him.

Luna: Yeah right.

Me: yes right. Okay...Next guest: Gustafa!

Gustafa: Peace sisters.

Luna: Ugh! A hippie!

Gustafa: The best there is.

Me: He's an awesome guitar player too.

Gustafa: Don't embarrass me.

Me: Okay. Now, the big question, Peanut butter of jelly?

Gustafa: Don't—

Me: Don't say it. I mean and yes I mean peanut butter of jelly.

Gustafa: Your stubborn sister.

Me: I know I am.

Gustafa: I'll say peanut butter!

Me: Your awesome!

Luna/Chase/Grant: What?/Quack?

Me: Of course he is. You can stay.

Gustafa: Well, I have to go-*grabs him and ties him to Grant*

Gustafa: What...?

Grant: Quack.

Me: Never mind him. Next guest: Wizard.

Wizard: Why am I here...?

Me: Peanut butter of jelly?

Wizard: Come again...?

Me: PEANUTBUTTER OF JELLY?

Wizard: I—

Me: Don't say I think it's peanut butter or jelly!

Wizard: I was saying...I am allergic to both.

Me: Meany!

Wizard: Hey...Not my fault...?

Me: Hmm...I guess so. Next guest...SpongeBob Square pants!

S.S. (SpongeBob Square pants): Where are the Krabby patties? I was promised krabby patties :'(

Me: Who told you that S.S.?

S.S.: Uh, why are you calling me S.S? I'm SpongeBob. And the security guys told me...

Me: Security!

Luna: Run SpongeBob! Run for your life!

S.S.: Sydney, do I run?

Me: no stay put. I'm asking the security something. They aren't here for you. SERCURITY!

Security: Yes, boss?

Me: Why did you tell him, Krabby patties?

Security: Because he said he wouldn't come unless his favorite or 2nd favorite thing was there.

Me: what's the favorite thing?

S.S.: Patrick, my best friend ever! Or Gary~

Me: You should of said so! Bring um in, security.

Security: Yes, boss.

Gary: Meow. Meow.

S.S.: Gary!

Patrick: SpongeBob!

S.S.: Pat! *Hugs for an hour*

Me: *ahem*

S.S.: Sorry.

Gary: Meow.

Me: Now, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary. Is it peanut butter of jelly?

SpongeBob: Both!

Patrick: Both!

Gary: Meow.

Me: Cool. SpongeBob. Translate.

SpongeBob: Gary says he prefers snail food.

Me: okay. The show is about to be over. Only time to say goodbye and a message after!

Everyone: Bye!

Luna: Now let us go!

Gustafa: Yeah sister, not cool.

Grant: Quack!

Wizard: ...

S.S.: Why is a wizard here? Can he do magic?

Wizard: yes.

Patrick: coolie.

Gary: Meow!

Chase: That snail is freaking me out. And who are those three people over there?

Me: Oh that's Buddy and Princess Butters.

Chase: What about the third dude.

Me: Napoleon.

Chase: Huh?

Me: This is the end of the show. Come on Napoleon. Let's go feed Tina.

Napoleon: How many times am I going tell her, eat the food Tina, eat the food.

Gustafa: I'm out. Peace sisters.

Me: That is all. Peace. 3


End file.
